One Day With You (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Tersenyumlah untukku, karena aku tak mampu melihatmu menangis/ Yaoi/ BL/ Always KyuSung/ TwoShoot/ Yesung POV chapter 1/ Kyuhyun POV chapter 2/ Review Please! / FF gagal -maybe-
1. Chapter 1 : Yesung POV

"**One Day With You"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)**

**Rate: T **

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Summary: Tersenyumlah untukku, karena aku tak mampu melihatmu menangis/ Yaoi/ BL/ Always KyuSung.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanya 2Shoot aja, dan di Chapter 1 adalah Yesung POV dan nanti di Chapter 2 Kyuhyun POV. Dengan cerita yang sama.**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**Chapter 1/2**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

"Maaf, tapi saya harus mengatakan ini tuan dan nyonya. Yesung-ssi, tubuhnya tak lagi menerima obat yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama ini. Kalian harus-"

Cukup, aku tak mampu mendengar lagi semua yang dikatakan dokter. Apa waktuku sudah tak lama lagi? Aku yang memiliki tubuh ini dan aku juga yang tau bagaimana cara kerja tubuhku ini! Tapi semua yang dikatakan dokter benar, aku tak bisa lagi merasakan efek obat itu. Obat yang selalu mampu membuatku tenang dan tidak merasakan sakit di belakang kepalaku. Tapi kini, meminum atau tidak obat itu sama saja. Kepalaku tetap terasa sakit setiap waktu.

Tes~

Tanpa kusadari airmataku jatuh, aku menangis. Aku belum siap untuk MATI!

Cklek –Seseorang membuka kamarku-

Dengan cepat aku menghapus airmata yang sempat menetes di pipi tirusku.

"Yesungie~" Aku tau siapa itu, dari belakang tiba-tiba eomma memelukku.

"Kau merasakan ada yang sakit?" Eomma mencium pipiku, aku memejamkan mata dan ingin sekali mengatakan jika kepalaku selalu merasa pusing. Setiap detik, setiap tarikan nafas, setiap waktu aku merasa sakit itu. Sakit yang terus menghantuiku tiga tahun terakhir. Celakanya aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku lelah eomma~ Sungguh aku lelah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aniyo, aku merasa sehat. Wae?" Aku memiringkan wajahku ke samping, menatap wajah senduh eomma. Senyuman manisku selalu aku tunjukkan padanya hanya untuk menghapus wajah senduhnya itu. Dan pada akhirnya aku tak mampu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Jeongmal?" Eomma memutar kursi rodaku dan menatapku penuh selidik. Yah! Aku selalu setia duduk dikursi rodaku ini. Bukan karena aku tak mampu berjalan, tapi rasa sakit dikepalaku membuat keseimbangan tubuhku berkurang. Jalan terbaik adalah duduk di kursi roda ini.

"Ne, Jeongmalyo eomma~ bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" Tanyaku antusias pada eomma, hingga membuat kerutan di dahinya. Mungkin bukan hal biasa yang aku lakukan, bersikap manja dan sok manis seperti ini.

"Mwoya?" Eomma menatapku penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku ingin bermain ditaman seharian, tanpa pengawal dan siapapun. Ijinkan aku eomma? Jebal!" Mohonku sambil memegang kedua tangan eomma. Aku tau, kata 'sendirian' membuat eomma menghilangkan senyumnya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminta eomma membiarkanmu bermain sendiri? Oh?" Terlihat jelas wajah khawatirnya itu. Aku tau, ini gila. Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini mampu membuatku bertahan. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

"Eomma~ aku akan baik-baik saja. Baiklah, kau boleh meminta satu orang untuk mengawasiku. Tapi dari jauh. Aku mohon! Oh, Oh, Oh?" memasang puppy eye andalanku untuk meminta sesuatu, bukan sesuatu yang curang bukan?

"Baiklah~ biar supir Park yang mengatarmu dan mengawasimu." Ucap Eomma penuh keraguan

"Jeongmal?" Tanyaku lagi, untuk memastikan. Dan eomma mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku peluk eomma erat, dan terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bahagia untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tau.

.

One Day With You

.

Taman ini begitu ramai, jujur aku tak suka dengan keramaian. Karena suara bising akan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Tapi suatu hari yang aku tidak ingat pasti kapan itu. Aku melihat seorang anak namja ditaman ini, sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Namja yang memiliki wajah pucat dan tubuhnya tinggi, tidak sepertiku walaupun aku namja tapi tubuhku begitu kecil dan pendek. Namja itu, dia senang sekali bernyanyi suaranya sangat indah. Dan sejak saat itu aku sering memperhatikannya disini. Hampir setiap hari, jika aku tidak ada di rumah sakit pasti aku memilih bermain disini. Dan aku berharap jika hari ini aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Aku tak tau, sampai kapan aku bisa melihatnya. Apa aku gila? Aku terus saja memikirkan orang yang bahkan tak pernah mengenalku dan sebaliknya. Namanya pun aku tak tau, aku selalu mengingatnya sebagai 'namja pucat' hahaha.

"Hey kau?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, ada seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang namja pucat itu. Ku dongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, oh ternyata bukan seorang tapi ada tiga orang didepanku, mereka menatap mengejek padaku.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Ucapku sedikit ragu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang ada didepan kami? Kau tau ini tempat apa?" Salah satu dari mereka menatapku penuh ejekan. Mungkin mereka melihatku dengan kursi roda ini.

"Ini taman. Wae?" Jawabku, tiba-tiba rasa takut menyerangku.

"Itu kau tau, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi gadis kecil. Kami akan bermain bola disini. Jika kau ada disini, bola akan mengenai kepalamu dan kami yang akan disalahkan." Ucap namja yang ada ditengah.

"Lagi pula, dimana orang tuamu? Nekat sekali dia membawa gadis penyakitan kemari?" Lanjut namja yang lainnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, oke! Dia boleh berucap jika aku penyakitan, karena itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa aku hindari. Tapi mengatakan aku gadis kecil? Hey~ walaupun tubuhku kecil aku ini sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku juga bukan seorang gadis. Sial sekali! Hampir saja aku mengatakan sesuatu, suara orang dibelakangku mengintrupsi.

"Hey~ berani sekali kau mengganggu adikku!" Aku mengerutkan alis, Adik? Sejak kapan aku memiliki kakak? Aku penasaran dengan orang itu, tapi sayang sekali tiga namja itu menghalangi pandanganku.

Dan saat ketiganya memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah belakang, barulah aku tau- Maldo Andwe! Namja itu? Namja pucat yang baru aku ceritakan tadi!

"Oh, jadi dia adikmu?" Satu namja paling tambun diantara yang lainnya menarik baju namja pucat itu? Oh tuhan! Aku tidak mau ada kekerasan disini.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin, lihatlah pakaian lusuhmu itu? Jika dibandingkan, baju dia lebih bagus. Kau membohongiku?"

Namja pucat itu hanya menatap namja tambun didepannya menantang, tidak ada rasa takut disana.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar, aku adiknya!" Jawabku takut-takut.

"Maafkan aku jika kami mengganggu, aku akan pergi. Aku mohon jangan bermain kekerasan." Lanjutku sambil menarik-narik baju namja tambun itu. Seperti halnya eommaku yang selalu mampu menerima rayuanku, kali ini namja tambun itu juga merasakannya. Terlihat dari tangannya yang melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju namja pucat tadi.

"Baiklah! Pergi dari hadapan kami sekarang. Jangan buang waktu kami bermain bola."

Dengan cepat, aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku. Namun tiba-tiba namja pucat itu mendorongnya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Emmm-"

"Kim Yesung imnida." Ucapku kaku, gugup tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku masih tak percaya jika orang yang ada dihadapanku adalah namja pucat ini.

"Ah~ Kau baik-baik saja Yesung-ssi? Kenalakan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa me-"

"Aku baik Kyuhyun-ssi, ghamsahamnida." Balasku kikuk, aku tau jika aku tak sopan memotong ucapannya tapi aku terlalu gugup saat ini.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Kyuhyun saja? Aku tak suka sikap formalmu." Ucapnya sambil mempout bibirnya. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan sikap cutenya.

"Tapi kau memanggilku secara formal juga!" Jawabku menunduk.

"Jeongmal? Aku lupa." Jawabnya polos sambil memegang tengkuknya malu-malu, seperti orang bodoh. Membuatku tersenyum.

"Wah, kau benar-benar manis saat tersenyum." Lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sungguh mungkin wajah pucatku sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Ucapku sambil mendorong bahunya sedikit menjauh.

"Yesungie~ ah, boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku anggap boleh. Tapi sebenarnya kau namja atau yeoja?"

Aish~ aku sebal sekali, selain dia pemaksa dia juga membuatku ingin mencakarnya. kenapa setiap orang yang melihatku selalu berfikir jika aku adalah yeoja? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa karena tubuh kecilku dan wajah baby face yang aku miliki? Aku tak menjawab, hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Dia hanya terkekeh, melihat raut wajahku yang mungkin saja berubah menjadi terlihat menyebalkan.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Sial, mereka mendekat." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa yang mendekat?" Tanyaku polos.

"Apa kau bisa berlari? Atau- maafkan aku, bolehkah aku menggendongmu?" Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, terlalu berbelit dan cepat.

"Kalau kau marah, lakukan nanti oke?" Ucapnya, kemudian dia menggendongku ala bridal style, aku hampir merontah sebelum aku melihat ada beberapa orang dewasa yang mengejar kami. Jadi aku memilih diam dan mengeratkan peganganku dilehernya. Menyamankan tubuhku dalam gendongannya, entah mengapa aku merasa aman.

.

One Day With You

.

Disinilah kami sekarang, bersembunyi di sudut gang sempit. Entahlah, tempat macam apa ini. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukkanku di sebuah batu besar. Nafasnya terengah, mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Apa kau lelah? Maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu." Tanyaku.

"Aniyo, tubuhmu sangat ringan. Sungguh! Selama ini apa yang kau makan? Apa kau tidak pernah makan?" Selidiknya, raut wajahnya terlihat lucu. Aku menyukai setiap ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau berlebihan~ mana mungkin aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang jika- emmmp."

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutku tiba-tiba, dan terdengar suara teriakan diluar sana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dimana kau? Keluarlah! Awas jika aku sampai menangkapmu." Teriakan itu terdengar mengerikan. Dan tiba-tiba sakit kepala itu menyerangku. Ya Tuhan! Aku mohon jangan sekarang, ijinkan aku menikmati hari ini dengan baik.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bungkamannya dimulutku, dahinya berkerut melihat perubahan diwajahku. Apa benar-benar terlihat?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Yesungie?" Tanyanya cemas, aku tak tau. Bagaimana harus menjawab. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Hanya menganggu yang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Kau yakin? Apa tempat ini kurang oksigen?" Tanyanya lagi, dan aku hanya menggeleng saja.

"Bersabarlah, aku akan memastikan mereka pergi dulu agar kita bisa keluar dari sini." Ucapnya, aku tak focus lagi saat ini. Menahan rasa sakit ini membuat tak bisa berfikir. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menjauh dariku, tak lama ia kembali lagi.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kita keluar dari sini."

.

"Apa kau pencuri?" Tanyaku ragu. Kami ada disuatu tempat yang sepi, dekat dengan sungai. Aku tak tau ini dimana, tapi aku rasa tidak jauh dari taman itu. Aku duduk di rerumputan dekat sungai dengan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingku.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti pencuri?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Lalu siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Mungkin karena aku sedang bersama namja cantik, jadi mereka merasa cemburu?"

Jawaban macam apa itu, namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Terus saja menggodaku.

"Hahahaha, aku suka melihat wajah bersemu merahmu. Aku tak suka melihat wajah pucatmu, kau tau Yesungie~ hanya aku yang boleh memiliki wajah pucat itu." Aku tersenyum, dia benar-benar orang yang menarik. Aku berharap pada tuhan, hari ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi, bolehkah?" Entah keberanian dari mana, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tertunduk malu, tak berani menatapnya sama sekali. Dasar Yesung bodoh!

Namun tanpa diduga, aku mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Tuhan! Aku benar-benar seperti bermimpi saat melihatnya bernyanyi. Mataku tak henti menatapnya saat bibir tebalnya bergerak dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan merdunya.

귀를막고그대를들어본다  
(Gwireulmakgogeudaereuldeureobonda)  
Menutup telingaku untuk mendengarmu

두눈을감고그대를그려본다  
(Du nuneulgamgogeudaereulgeuryeobonda)  
Menutup kedua mata ku untuk membayangkanmu

그댄흘러갔는데그댄지나갔는데  
(Geudaenheulleoganneundegeudaenjinaganneunde)  
Kau perlahan menjadi kabur, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkan

이미잡힐수조차도없는기억속에서  
(Imijaphilsujochadoeobneungieoksogeseo)  
Dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung

*난머문다 (머문다) 난머문다 (머문다)  
(Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomuunda (meomunda))  
Aku berhenti (berhenti) aku berhenti (berhenti)

사랑했던기억들이나를가지고논다  
(Saranghaetdeongieokdeurinareulgajigononda)  
Kenangan dicintai, mengendalikan ku begitu mudah

다시한번 One more time  
(Dasihanbeon one more time)  
Sekali lagi sekali lagi

이렇게끝난다니믿을수가없는걸요  
(Ireohkekkeutnandanimideulsugaeobneungeoryo)  
Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini? AKu tak bisa mempercayainya

고작이정도로그수많았던약속들은어떻게어떻게  
(Gojak i jeongdorogeusumanhatdeonyaksokdeureuneotteohkeeotteohke)  
Berapa banyak janji yang tak terhitung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

숨을참고그대를들이킨다  
(Sumeulchamgogeudaereuldeurikhinda)  
Menahan nafas untuk merasakanmu

주먹을쥐고그댈쓰다듬는다  
(Jumeogeuljwigogeudaelsseudadeumneunda)  
Mengepalkan tangan untuk menyentuhmu

그댄흘러갔는데그댄지나갔는데  
(Geudaenheulleoganneundegeudaenjinaganneunde)  
Kau perlahan menjadi kabur, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkan

이젠가질수조차도없는추억속에서  
(Ijengajilsujochadoeobneunchueoksogeseo)  
Sekarang aku bahkan tak memiliki dalam kenangan

*저문다 (니가떠난그날부터난)  
(Jeomunda (nigatteonangeunalbutheo nan))  
Gelap (sejak hari kau pergi)

난저문다 (나를버린그날부터난)  
(Nan jeomunda (Nareulbeoringeunalbutheo nan))  
Aku gelap (sejak hari kau mengabaikanku)

니가떠난그날부터조금씩추락한다  
(Nigatteonangeunalbutheojogeumssikchurakhanda)  
Sejak hari kau meninggalkanku, perlahan-lahan aku runtuh

Super Junior – DayDream

Prok~ prok~ prok~

Aku bertepuk tangan, aku tak sadar jika airmataku menetes. Aku baru menyadarinya saat tangan besar itu menyentuh pipiku lembut.

"Kau menangis? Wae?" tanyanya padaku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan menghapus airmataku cepat.

"Maafkan aku, entah lagu itu terlalu menyayat hati atau suaramu yang begitu merdu. Aku jadi terbawa suasana." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku anggap sebagai pujian. Gomapta." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Molla, aku rasa karena hari ini terasa seperti mimpi." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mimpi?" Aku juga merasa seperti itu, hari ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dan aku berharap aku tidak bangun secepatnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kita bertemu tadi? Dan bagaimana tiba-tiba kita bisa terlihat seperti teman lama?" tanyanya, aku pun tak mengerti. Baru hari ini kita bertemu, maksudku bertatap muka. Hampir setiap hari aku disini untuk melihatnya tanpa berniat berkenalan dengannya. Tapi entah keberuntungan dari mana sampai aku bisa mengenalnya seperti ini.

"Kau melamun? Aku tau kau tak bisa menjelaskannya, begitu juga aku. Jadi hari ini aku seperti bermimpi."

"Kau benar."

.

One Day With You

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini, bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Andai aku bisa mengendalikan waktu, ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu dan terus bersamanya. Bicara dengannya membuatku melupakan sesuatu yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Melupakan kesehatan yang harus aku jaga, melupakan banyak hal. Ini sudah malam, tapi aku merasa baru satu menit bersamanya. Oh Tuhan! Tidak bolehkah ini-

"Ini sudah malam, apa kau tak ingin pulang? Keluargamu pasti mencarimu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku tatap sejenak wajah pucatnya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku ingin sekali menemui lagi." Lagi-lagi ucapanku benar-benar tak bisa di control.

Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku, "Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja disini. Aku selalu ada disini setiap hari dan setiap saat kau butuhkan. Panggil saja namaku, Kyunnie~ maka aku akan langsung datang dihadapanmu seperti hantu."

"Jeongmal? Kau pandai sekali membual!" Ejekku. Aku tau, saat ini aku terlihat konyol karena baru saja menunjukkan ekspresi 'terlalu senang' mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak memiliki jaket untuk melindungimu dari hawa dingin. Lihatlah, wajahmu semakin pucat. Pulanglah sekarang! Aku mohon." Aku menunduk, tak rela dengan 'perpisahan' ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua tangannya ia menangkup kedua pipiku, menatapku intens. Caramelnya mampu membuat onyx ku terhipnotis.

"Kyuhyunie~ bolehkah aku menciummu?" Skak! Aku mungkin sudah gila. Mata itu benar-benar menghipnotisku sampai kata konyol itu meluncur bebas dari mulutku.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan mataku bergerak liar menghindarinya. Oh tuhan! Lagi-lagi ucapan bodoh yang aku lontarkan.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Hahahah. Apa aku terlihat lu- emmmptt." Ucapanku terhenti manakala sesuatu mengunci rapat bibirku. Apa aku bermimpi? Bibir tebal itu menempel sempurna di bibir tipisku. Seketika tubuhku melemas, dengan penuh keberanian aku menutup mataku. Dan tiba-tiba bibir tebal itu melumat bibir tipisku, aku merasakannya. Merasakan sensasi yang diciptakannya. Lembut, basah, dan manis! Aku bahagia. Apa aku sedang bermimpi indah sekarang? Ak-

Oh Tuhan! Jangan sekarang, aku mohon jangan sekarang. Kenapa sakit kepala ini begitu kuat menyerangku? Apa karena aku merasa kehabisan oksigen? Aku memukul lembut dadanya, berharap dia melepaskan panggutan dibibirku. Aku benar-benar merasakan sakit itu.

Dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan panggutannya.

Mataku mengerjab bingung menatapnya, antara menahan malu dan sakit dikepalaku.

"Yesungie~ maafkan aku, ak-"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sungguh." Potongku, aku tersenyum padanya lembut. Tiba-tiba supir Park menghampiri kami.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah malam. Tuan dan nyonya besar mengkhawatirkan anda. Kita harus pulang." Ucapnya membuatku menghela nafas.

"Ne." Jawabku malas.

"Kyunie~ aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harap tuhan masih mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu. Annyeong~" Ucapku pada Kyuhyun dan dia hanya tersenyum samar. Sebelum supir park mengangkatku untuk duduk dikursi roda dan menggedongku menuju mobil.

.

One Day With You

.

"Arggggg!" Teriakkan frustasiku, sejak tadi aku sudah menahannya. Menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak ciuman itu berlangsung. Supir Park menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, kemudian memeriksa keadaanku. Terlihat raut khawatir di wajah tuanya membuatku merasa bersalah. Tapi sungguh~ aku tak mampu menahannya lagi. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku berteriak merasakan sakit ini!

"Gwaenchana tuan muda?"Cemasnya padaku, aku tau aku sedang tidak baik sekarang. Airmata ku keluar begitu saja karena rasa sakit ini.

"Appoyo~ Jinja Appoyo~" rintihku sambil terus menangis, supir park merangkulku dan menangkanku sedikit.

"Tenanglah~ semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil terus mengusap punggungku. Setidaknya itu kalimat yang aku dengar Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya. Aku tak mengingat apapun sampai tiba-tiba aku berada dikamarku dua hari kemudian.

**Yesung POV end**

.

One Day With You

.

**Author POV**

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung, setiap hari Kyuhyun berada di tempat ini. Berharap orang yang ditunggunya itu datang. Apa waktu itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya? Tidak! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Seseorang mengintrupsi lamunan Kyuhyun, di dongakkannya kepala Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk.

"Ne. Nuguya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tak mengenal orang didepannya ini. Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik diusianya itu. Gaun hitam yang terlihat anggun semakin menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana? Saya rasa kita baru bertemu hari ini ahjumma, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Aku eomma dari Kim Yesung, kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, hanya mendengar namanya saja jantung Kyuhyun begitu berdebar kencang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun merindukan Yesungnya. Yesungnya? Yah, Kyuhyun merasa memilikinya setelah ciuman itu.

"Ne, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

TBC

Huah, saya tau ini gak ngefeel. Karena saya merasa seperti itu. Jujur ragu mau publish nh FF tapi saya bener-bener pengen buat FF angst. Dan ini hal baru buat nae, cerita dengan Poin Of Viewnya orang pertama. Bukan dari sisi orang ketiga lagi (Author POV) jadi berasa aneh. Nae sadar kalaupun nanti reviewnya cuma dikit. Dan Chapter 2 uda jadi, tinggal publish aja ce. Berharap siapapun yang uda baca mau review dan gak jadi ghost readers #Takut

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 2 ne

Annyeong~

CloudSparkyuLove


	2. Chapter 2 : Kyuhyun POV

"**One Day With You"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)**

**Rate: T **

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Summary: Tersenyumlah untukku, karena aku tak mampu melihatmu menangis/ Yaoi/ BL/ Always KyuSung.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanya 2Shoot aja, dan di Chapter 1 adalah Yesung POV dan nanti di Chapter 2 Kyuhyun POV. Dengan cerita yang sama.**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**Chapter 2/End**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan menunggumu ditaman. Kau harus membayar hutang pamanmu itu hari ini. Jika kau kabur, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Shin Brother itu, aku masih tujuh belas tahun tapi dia membebankan hutang pamanku padaku. Pamanku? Cihhh~ bahkan dia tak menganggapku keponakannya. Buktinya, dia kabur begitu saja dengan meninggalkan hutang padaku. Sial sekali nasibku.

Hari ini, harusnya aku tak datang kemari. Ke taman ini, tempat Shin Brother itu menagih hutangnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku benar-benar ingin melihat seseorang di taman itu. Seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di taman ini. Entahlah, dia itu seorang namja atau seorang gadis. Tapi dia sangat terlihat manis walaupun dengan wajah pucatnya itu. Aku rasa dia tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang aku bilang tadi, pucat. Dan dirinya yang duduk di kursi roda. Aku tau dia tidak cacat, karena aku pernah melihatnya berjalan. Tapi aku tak tau pasti apa alasannya duduk di kursi roda itu. Aku selalu ingin mendekatinya dan bertanya siapa namanya, tapi keberanianku menciut saat tau jika disekelilingnya banyak sekali pengawalnya. Dia seperti nyonya besar yang dijaga ketat oleh penjaganya. Aku hanya berusaha mengeluarkan suara terbaikku untuk membuat setidaknya memperhatikanku walaupun sesaat. Harapan yang selalu aku panjatkan, kami berkenalan walaupun hanya sekali.

.

Aku tau jika hari ini aku terlambat datang kemari. Karena aku harus memastikan dulu jika Shin Brother itu tak melihat kehadiranku. Tapi saat aku baru saja sampai di taman itu, aku melihatnya. Melihat seorang dengan wajah pucat itu dikelilingi oleh tiga orang dan terlihat jelas jika dia ketakutan. Dahiku berkerut saat tak melihat siapapun disekelilingnya. Pengawal yang biasa menggunakan jas hitam itu, benar-benar tak terlihat. Kemana mereka? Dengan tangan terkepal aku menghampiri mereka. Ada rasa marah ketika melihat wajah malaikatnya ketakutan.

"Itu kau tau, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi gadis kecil. Kami akan bermain bola disini. Jika kau ada disini, bola akan mengenai kepalamu dan kami yang akan disalahkan." Telingaku panas mendengar ucapan namja yang berada dihadapannya.

"Lagi pula, dimana orang tuamu? Nekat sekali dia membawa gadis penyakitan kemari?" Dan semakin panas saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakiti hatiku. 'gadis penyakitan' berani sekali dia mengucapkan itu?

Aku memilih menenangkan diri agar tak terpancing emosi.

"Hey~ berani sekali kau mengganggu adikku!" Ucapku sekenanya, aku harus membuatnya menjauh darinya.

"Oh, jadi dia adikmu?" Namja yang paling tambun diantara yang lain sepertinya dia tak menyukai kehadiranku, lihatlah ketika ia menarik baju yang aku kenakan. Jika mau, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya itu tapi sayangnya aku tak mau terlihat kasar didepan orang yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin, lihatlah pakaian lusuhmu itu? Jika dibandingkan, baju dia lebih bagus. Kau membohongiku?" Sial! Ucapannya benar-benar mengejekku. Baiklah, aku tau jika aku dan dia tak pantas untuk dibandingkan. Tapi~ tidak bisakah mulutnya itu tak mempermalukanku? Aku sama sekali tak takut padanya, lihatlah pandangan menantang yang aku tunjukkan. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Shin Brother, jadi aku tidak takut sama sekali.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar, aku adiknya!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, dia benar-benar telihat ketakutan. Suaranya begitu jelas ditelingaku, suara khas ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku jika kami mengganggu, aku akan pergi. Aku mohon jangan bermain kekerasan." Lanjutnya sambil menarik-narik baju namja tambun itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya ketakutan. Cukup sudah! Namun, saat aku hampir memberontak yang terjadi adalah …

"Baiklah! Pergi dari hadapan kami sekarang. Jangan buang waktu kami bermain bola."

Namja itu melepaskan cengramannya pada bajuku, semudah itu? Aku masih mencernah ucapan namja itu, namun dia menarik kursi rodanya menjauh. Dengan cepat aku meraih kursi roda itu dan mendorongnya.

.

One Day With You

.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dari namja-namja menyebalkan itu, setelah aku merasa dalam kondisi aman, akhirnya aku menghentikan kursi rodanya. Sungguh, sejak awal aku mendorong kursinya, aku sangat gugup. Bingung memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan padanya. Haruskah aku meminta maaf karena dengan lancang menganggapnya adik? Atau? Ah, entahlah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Emmm-" Kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, aku sengaja menahan ucapanku agar ia mau memperkenalkan diri tanpa aku minta. Dan-

"Kim Yesung imnida." Ucapnya, oh jadi selama ini namanya 'Kim Yesung'

"Ah~ Kau baik-baik saja Yesung-ssi? Kenalakan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa me-"

"Aku baik Kyuhyun-ssi, ghamsahamnida." Ah, dia memotong ucapanku. Ada nada gugup disana, dan aku suka. Tapi tidak dengan panggilan formalnya padaku.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Kyuhyun saja? Aku tak suka sikap formalmu." Ucapku sambil merajuk dan hal itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum. Ah~ seperti ada bom di kepalaku.

"Tapi kau memanggilku secara formal juga!" Jawabnya sambil menunduk, benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Jeongmal? Aku lupa." Jawabku polos sambil memegang tengkukku malu-malu, seperti orang bodoh saja. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Wah, kau benar-benar manis saat tersenyum." Lanjutku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, ini lebih baik saat melihat wajah pucatnya bersemu merah.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Ucapnya sambil mendorong bahuku sedikit menjauh. Aku anggap sikapnya ini adalah bentuk keakraban kami.

"Yesungie~ ah, boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Aku anggap boleh. Tapi sebenarnya kau namja atau yeoja?" Sungguh, aku suka sekali menggodanya. Melihat wajahnya tertekuk seperti saat ini, oh Tuhan! Bolehkah aku menikmatinya setiap saat.

Namun tiba-tiba, samar tapi jelas ditelingaku. Aku mendengar ucapan Shin Brother itu.

"Sial, mereka mendekat." Ucapku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa yang mendekat?" Tanyanya polos.

"Apa kau bisa berlari? Atau- maafkan aku, bolehkah aku menggendongmu?" Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini dan aku yakin pasti dia bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Kalau kau marah, lakukan nanti oke?" Lanjutku, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Dengan cepat aku menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan syukurlah dia tidak merontah malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada leherku.

.

One Day With You

.

Disinilah kami sekarang, bersembunyi di sudut gang sempit. Tak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi disini. Dengan hati-hati aku mendudukanya di sini, diatas sebuah batu besar. Nafasku terengah, mungkin karena aku kelelahan.

"Apa kau lelah? Maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu." Tanyanya.

"Aniyo, tubuhmu sangat ringan. Sungguh! Selama ini apa yang kau makan? Apa kau tidak pernah makan?" Sudah kukatan tadi bukan, jika aku senang menggodanya.

"Kau berlebihan~ mana mungkin aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang jika- emmmp."

Yesung membulatkan matanya, ah, sungguh maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku membungkam mulutnya. Tapi aku mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearah gang sempit ini. Dan dugaanku tak meleset, setelahnya suara teriakan Shin Brother terdengar menggema di telinga kami.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dimana kau? Keluarlah! Awas jika aku sampai menangkapmu." Ah, sial! Teriakannya membuat Yesungku takut. Lihat perubahan diraut wajahnya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan bungkamanku dimulutnya dan dahiku berkerut. Wajah ketakutannya menjadi pucat pasih. Dia tidak terlihat baik sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Yesungie?" Tanyaku cemas, tapi Yesung tak menjawab ku, hanya anggukan kepala yang dia lakukan.

"Kau yakin? Apa tempat ini kurang oksigen?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, tapi yang terjadi dia menggeleng tanpa bersuara. Cemas? Tentu saja. Ini terjadi karena kesalahanku. Jika Shin bodoh itu tak mengejarku tadi, ini tidak akan dia alami. Maafkan aku.

"Bersabarlah, aku akan memastikan mereka pergi dulu agar kita bisa keluar dari sini." Ucapku kemudian aku memilih melihat keberadaan mereka. Dan dengan cepat aku kembali, tak ingin meninggalkannya walaupun sebentar.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kita keluar dari sini."

.

"Apa kau pencuri?" Kata pertama yang Yesung keluarkan saat aku baru mendudukan diriku disampingnya. Kami ada disuatu tempat yang sepi, dekat dengan sungai. Tempat favoritku ketika aku lelah dengan keramaian. Aku mendudukan Yesung di rerumputan dekat sungai dan aku duduk disampingnya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti pencuri?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Lalu siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Aku tau dia merasa aneh dengan kejadian yang baru ia alami.

"Mungkin karena aku sedang bersama namja cantik, jadi mereka merasa cemburu?"

Dengan menggodanya, aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan juga melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hahahaha, aku suka melihat wajah bersemu merahmu. Aku tak suka melihat wajah pucatmu, kau tau Yesungie~ hanya aku yang boleh memiliki wajah pucat itu." Dia tersenyum, entah sejak kapan senyumnya adalah sesuatu yang membuatku kecanduan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi, bolehkah?" Oh tuhan, boleh aku bahagia? Mungkinkah selama ini dia mendengarkanku ketika bersenandung? Hah, jangan terlalu berharap Cho Kyuhyun! Dia menunduk takut, mungkin dia takut aku marah padanya namun pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bernyanyi. Lihatlah tatapannya padaku, sungguh aku menyukainya saat ia tersenyum.

귀를막고그대를들어본다  
(Gwireulmakgogeudaereuldeureobonda)  
Menutup telingaku untuk mendengarmu

두눈을감고그대를그려본다  
(Du nuneulgamgogeudaereulgeuryeobonda)  
Menutup kedua mata ku untuk membayangkanmu

그댄흘러갔는데그댄지나갔는데  
(Geudaenheulleoganneundegeudaenjinaganneunde)  
Kau perlahan menjadi kabur, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkan

이미잡힐수조차도없는기억속에서  
(Imijaphilsujochadoeobneungieoksogeseo)  
Dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung

*난머문다 (머문다) 난머문다 (머문다)  
(Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomuunda (meomunda))  
Aku berhenti (berhenti) aku berhenti (berhenti)

사랑했던기억들이나를가지고논다  
(Saranghaetdeongieokdeurinareulgajigononda)  
Kenangan dicintai, mengendalikan ku begitu mudah

다시한번 One more time  
(Dasihanbeon one more time)  
Sekali lagi sekali lagi

이렇게끝난다니믿을수가없는걸요  
(Ireohkekkeutnandanimideulsugaeobneungeoryo)  
Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini? AKu tak bisa mempercayainya

고작이정도로그수많았던약속들은어떻게어떻게  
(Gojak i jeongdorogeusumanhatdeonyaksokdeureuneotteohkeeotteohke)  
Berapa banyak janji yang tak terhitung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

숨을참고그대를들이킨다  
(Sumeulchamgogeudaereuldeurikhinda)  
Menahan nafas untuk merasakanmu

주먹을쥐고그댈쓰다듬는다  
(Jumeogeuljwigogeudaelsseudadeumneunda)  
Mengepalkan tangan untuk menyentuhmu

그댄흘러갔는데그댄지나갔는데  
(Geudaenheulleoganneundegeudaenjinaganneunde)  
Kau perlahan menjadi kabur, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkan

이젠가질수조차도없는추억속에서  
(Ijengajilsujochadoeobneunchueoksogeseo)  
Sekarang aku bahkan tak memiliki dalam kenangan

*저문다 (니가떠난그날부터난)  
(Jeomunda (nigatteonangeunalbutheo nan))  
Gelap (sejak hari kau pergi)

난저문다 (나를버린그날부터난)  
(Nan jeomunda (Nareulbeoringeunalbutheo nan))  
Aku gelap (sejak hari kau mengabaikanku)

니가떠난그날부터조금씩추락한다  
(Nigatteonangeunalbutheojogeumssikchurakhanda)  
Sejak hari kau meninggalkanku, perlahan-lahan aku runtuh

Super Junior – DayDream

Prok~ prok~ prok~

Yesung bertepuk tangan saat aku mengakhiri laguku, tapi senyumku memudar saat melihat air matanya.

"Kau menangis? Wae?" Tanyaku cemas, Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku sepertinya ia ingin menghapus airmatanya..

"Maafkan aku, entah lagu itu terlalu menyayat hati atau suaramu yang begitu merdu. Aku jadi terbawa suasana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku anggap sebagai pujian. Gomapta." Senyum mengembang dari bibirku. Pujiannya begitu membuatku tersanjung.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Molla, aku rasa karena hari ini terasa seperti mimpi." Sungguh aku tak mengerti bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Mimpi?" Ucapnya, sepertinya dia bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kita bertemu tadi? Dan bagaimana tiba-tiba kita bisa terlihat seperti teman lama?" Tanyaku, lagi-lagi dia diam tak merespon ucapanku.

"Kau melamun? Aku tau kau tak bisa menjelaskannya, begitu juga aku. Jadi hari ini aku seperti bermimpi."

"Kau benar."

.

One Day With You

.

Malam sudah datang, lihatlah pekatnya langit membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Haruskah hari ini berakhir? Aku tidak tau obrolan apa saja dan candaan apa saja yang saling kami ucapkan. Sampai-sampai waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Menyebalkan. Tapi aku harus berpisah dengannya hari ini. Setidaknya ada keluarga yang sedang menunggunya dirumah bukan? Tidak seperti aku.

"Ini sudah malam, apa kau tak ingin pulang? Keluargamu pasti mencarimu." Aku menggenggam tangannya, karena sejak tadi dia terus melamun.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku ingin sekali menemui lagi." Bolehkah aku senang mendengar ucapannya? Dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tersenyum, tanganku tergerak untuk mengacak rambutnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja disini. Aku selalu ada disini setiap hari dan setiap saat kau butuhkan. Panggil saja namaku, Kyunnie~ maka aku akan langsung datang dihadapanmu seperti hantu."

"Jeongmal? Kau pandai sekali membual!" Ejeknya, tapi wajah ceria yang ditunjukkannya sangat berbeda dengan ejekan yang ia luapkan. Ah, Kim Yesung! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak memiliki jaket untuk melindungimu dari hawa dingin. Lihatlah, wajahmu semakin pucat. Pulanglah sekarang! Aku mohon." Aku menyesal karena tak memiliki jaket untuk melindunginya. Wajahnya semakin pucat membuatku semakin khawatir. Entah keberanian dari mana aku mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan dengan kedua tanganku, aku menangkup kedua pipinya, menatapnya intens. Onxynya yang tajam mampu melumpuhkan caramelku. Indah, sungguh indah dirinya dimataku.

"Kyuhyunie~ bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Oh Tuhan! Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Benarkah yang ia ucapkan, pupil mataku membola mana kala mendengarkan ucapannya. Sungguh aku membeku seketika.

Namun gerakannya yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan melepaskannya dari pipinya membuatku tersadar. Matanya bergerak liar tak berani menatapku. Aku tau dia sedang gugup sekarang.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Hahahah. Apa aku terlihat lu- emmmptt." Aku tak focus dengan apa yang dikatakannya, aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan meraih bibir cherrynya itu agar menempel sempurna dengan bibir tebalku. Ini seperti mimpi, benar-benar mimpi indah yang tak pernah aku lupakan. Setelah aku merasa ia tak menolak tindakanku, dengan berani aku melumat bibirnya yang begitu terasa manis. Aku benar-benar menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, saat tiba-tiba ia memukul lembut dadaku. Secepat itukah ia kehabisan oksigen? Walaupun tak rela aku harus melepaskan panggutanku.

Lihatlah mata Yesung yang mengerjab bingung menatapku, dia terlihat berbeda? Aku melihatnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman, Tapi apa itu?

"Yesungie~ maafkan aku, ak-"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sungguh." Potongnya, Yesung tersenyum padaku lembut. Namun semuanya tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya. Aku rasa dia pengawalnya selama ini. Walaupun sedikit kesal, harusnya aku berterima kasih padanya karena membuatnya sendirian seharian ini.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah malam. Tuan dan nyonya besar mengkhawatirkan anda. Kita harus pulang." Ucapnya, lihatlah ada raut kecewa diwajah Yesung.

"Ne." Jawabnya sedikit malas, terdengar dari suaranya yang lemah.

"Kyunie~ aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harap tuhan masih mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu. Annyeong~" Ucapnya. Apa yang dia katakan? Berharap tuhan mengijinkannya? Seolah-olah kita tak bertemu lagi. Aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksa. Tak suka mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Dan pengawalnya itu mengangkatnya untuk duduk dikursi roda dan menggedongnya menuju mobil.

.

One Day With You

.

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yesung, setiap hari aku berada di tempat ini. Berharap Yesungku itu datang. Apa waktu itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami? Tidak! Dia sendiri yang mengatakan jika ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Tidak mungkin jika ucapannya terakhir adalah sebuah perpisahan.

"Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara seseorang berhasil masuk ke gendang telingaku, kepalaku terangkat untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengintrupsi lamunanku.

"Ne. Nuguya?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, merasa tak mengenal orang didepanku ini. Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik diusianya itu. Gaun hitam yang terlihat anggun semakin menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Ucapnya yang semakin membuatku merasa aneh.

"Kemana? Saya rasa kita baru bertemu hari ini ahjumma, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Aku eomma dari Kim Yesung, kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Kim Yesung?" Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk, hanya mendengar namanya saja jantungku begitu berdebar kencang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku merindukan Yesungku. Yesungku? Yah, aku merasa memilikinya setelah ciuman itu.

"Ne, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

Aku benar-benar merasa aneh ketika eomma Yesung membawaku kemari, ini bukan rumah mereka aku yakin itu. Bahkan ini adalah sebuah tempat dimana kedua orang tuaku berada. Ini tempat pemakaman.

"Ahjumma~kenapa kau membawaku ke-" Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat airmata di pipi tirus wanita paruh baya ini. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Apa Yesung ada disini? Siapa yang meninggal? Apa Yesung ingin menemuiku untuk menenangkannya?"

Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba eomma Yesung memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika Yesung memiliki seorang teman. Aku-"

"Ahjumma~" Jawabku lemah sambil mengusap punggungnya, entah mengapa dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuatku semakin bingung.

Aku membiarkannya menangis, menangis di bahuku. Tanpa meminta penjelasan apapun. Sampai tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapku senduh.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Gwaenchana, tapi tolong jelaskan padaku sesuatu. Aku merasa bingung."

Eomma Yesung mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya, ada sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda. Diserahkannya surat itu padaku.

"Ini surat Yesung untukmu, dia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya secara langsung." Eomma Yesung memilih turun dari dalam mobil, setelah aku menerima surat itu. Namun rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi, dan membuatku ikut turun dari dalam mobil.

Dan saat aku baru saja keluar, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah gundukan besar seperti makam yang baru saja dibuat. Dan-

"Yesungie~ dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Tak perlu merasakan sakit lagi yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri. Penyakit selaput otak yang dia derita tiga tahun terakhir ini, membuatku sadar jika aku belum benar-benar mengenal anakku."

Telingaku berdenging mendengar ucapannya, aku tak mampu mencerna setiap kalimat yang eomma Yesung katakan, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau mencerna kata-kata itu. Tapi-

"_Kyunie~ aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harap tuhan masih mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu. Annyeong~" _Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yesung sebelum kami berpisah seolah seperti mantra yang terus berputar ditelingaku. Aku membeku. Oh Tuhan! Kau-

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau harus tau jika saat terakhir hembusan nafasnya dia memanggil namamu dan berterima kasih padamu." Eomma Yesung memegang pundakku sebelum ia melepaskannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Aku masih membeku ditempatku, merasa kosong dan hampa. Tak tau harus melakukan apa, bahkan aku tak menyadari jika airmata berbondong-bondong keluar bersamaan seolah tak sabar untuk saling bergantian.

Tuhan! Kenapa kau mengabulkan satu harapan yang salah aku ucapkan? Harapan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku tanpa aku sadari, sebuah harapan yang selalu aku panjatkan, kami berkenalan walaupun hanya sekali.

Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Harusnya kau meminta pada tuhan agar bisa mengenal lebih dekat dan memilikinya. Bukan kehilangan seperti ini.

Haruskah aku menyalahkan tuhan? Lagi-lagi kau benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku masih bergeming sampai tiba-tiba semilir angin menerpa wajahku dan membuat genggamanku pada kertas biru itu terlepas dan terjatuh.

Aku mengambilnya, dan langsung membacanya.

_Kyunnie~ apa kau mendengar panggilanku? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak kunjung menemuiku. Kau berbohong padaku! Tapi aku bahagia, karena tuhan telah mengabulkan satu permintaanku selama ini. Permintaan bodoh, yang ingin bertemu denganmu walaupun hanya sekali. _

_Kyunnie~ Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu untuk satu hari yang indah bersamamu. Terima kasih untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, aku selalu merindukan suaramu. kau benar jika pertemuan kita seperti sebuah mimpi. Dan terima kasih untuk satu ciuman indah itu. Ciuman pertamaku. Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi padamu? Jika kau diam, aku anggap sebagai jawaban setuju. __**Tersenyumlah untukku, karena aku tak mampu melihatmu menangis.**_

_**Yang selalu mencintaimu**_

_**Kim Yesung~**_

Aku terduduk lemas, tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Hal yang jarang aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Aku menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak dan rasanya sulit bernafas. Sakit! Sungguh sangat sakit!

"Maafkan aku Kim Yesung~ maafkan aku karena aku tak datang saat kau memanggilku. Maafkan aku karena aku juga menangis, tapi biarkan aku melakukannya untuk terakhir kali. Aku juga mencintaimu."

END

Hah, aku gak tau. Sumpvh ini Angst yang gagal. Tapi, setidaknya aku senang karena mampu menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau review di Chapter sebelumnya dan gak jadi ghost readers.

Dan bolehkah saya minta review lagi? Hehehehe.

Dan buat FF ku yang lain, tunggu aja kelanjutannya ne.

Annyeong~

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
